


A Whole Lotta Bull

by Awesome126753



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Aww, Carnival, Choking, Claiming Bites, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome126753/pseuds/Awesome126753
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are on a friendly date at the carnival, but Paris has taken a liking to cowboys and put an American twist on this year's carnival!It's Adriens very first time coming and he wants to see and ride everything. Including the mechanical bull. And, well, Marinette can't seem to get a hold of herself after her ride.NSFW





	A Whole Lotta Bull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovebug84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebug84/gifts).



> A gift to our long time reader! Lovebug84
> 
> Strictly for your comment on my my other work. "Halloween parties" 
> 
> "No smut?! What have you done with Kat and Lady?!?!?!" 
> 
> Premium smutty goodness just for you! I really hope you like it!

"Oh! Let's do that one next?!" Adrien cheered. Grabbing Marinette's had and tugging her along. 

The carnival. Something that Adrien finally got to experience ever since his father let him out of the house. 

No longer a model. But a sophomore in university, Adrien was chasing his PhD in astrological physics. And then a part time voice actor for some anime. 

Marinette on the other hand never gave up he dream to become a fashion designer. But she did give up a part of her feelings for Adrien. He still held atleast 25% of her heart. But she tried to be platonic about it. 

She couldn't help but smile as he pulled her along. The little pink bear in her hand a symbol of friendship. Marinette had won it for Adrien after wining some lasso game. He insisted she kept it and jokingly confessed it was for him to keep his dignity. 

So, Adrien strung her along from ride to ride. Marinette was a bit surprised that Paris had taken it to an American level of fair rides. Proving it this time again as Adrien tugged her to the back line of where mechanical bulls spun and whipped around like nuts and people where flung from the saddle clad backs of the mechanical beasts. 

"Are you sure you want to do this ride? It looks weird." Marinette said cautiously. 

Adrien snickered. "Awww Marinette, I didn't know you where a scaredy kitten." He teased which earned him a love punch to his shoulder. He only laughed more as Marinette fumed and blushed. 

"I'm not a scared little kitten, if anything I'm just as brave as Chat Noir is!" Marinette snapped back. 

Adrien just laughed more and nodded his head. He felt his heart warm as Marinette spoke of his alter ego in such a way. He was brave to her. He gave her a goofy grin, not one that you would see in magazines. 

Marinette felt here heart flutter lightly but pushed itf away, when she looked back up at the line she saw that they where at the front. She gave a quiet gasp as her eyes widened lightly. Adrien showed his wrist band to the operator and he let Adrien on first. 

"Be careful!" Marinette called and watched. The operator turned his key and pressed a red button. 

Adrien gripped the braided blue rope on the saddle and swayed his weight with the movement of the bull as it started to move. It kicked up a notch and shuddered back and forth before spinning, as it got further and further into the ride the bull became crazier as it leaned and slacked from side to side.

Adrien yelped as his hand released from the rope and the bull pitched forward. On instinct Adrien rolled with the force and flipped onto the bouncy surface of the octagonal shape. He laughed and cheered loudly and held his head to try and keep his world from spinning to fast. 

"2 minutes and 14 seconds. Beat that 'small one'." Adrien teased and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Marinette hated being called that. 

With new determination she brushed his hand from her shoulder and stepped into the gate. She slipped her sandles off and adjusted her black leggings. 

She nodded promptly to the mechanical bull operator as he explained the rules dully to her. 

She stepped to the middle of the plush octagon and swung her leg over the saddle. Straddling it and becoming more comfortable. She gripped the blue rope and wrapped it around her wrist, holding her other hand high in the air. The bull started to move and buck around slowly. Marinette followed it's movements and balanced her weight. Leaning with the bull. 

It began to rock back and forth, making Marinette blush lightly as the leather saddle scraped against her pussy firmly. 'Really?! Now of all times?!' Her mind screamed at her. She kept her focus though. She ground lightly against the saddle to follow the bulls bucking direction and spinning. 

Marinette just had to last longer than Adrien. 

But her libido was going to take over. 

She ground herself against the bull, making it look like nothing as she rode and spun along. She looked like she was floating. That is, until she started flying. 

The bull gave a particularly hard buck upwards and flung Marinette from the saddle. Marinette felt a mixture of pain and pleasure course through her stomach as she landed to the ground with a thud. The crowd cheered. So did Adrien. 

Marinette didn't even notice the gathering people. She looked at the time clock. 4 minutes and 27 seconds. She outlasted him. Marinette grinned widely and she cheered with the rest of the crowd as she stood up on shaky legs.

She walked back over to Adrien amongst the crowd and in a bold move, Marinette crashed her lips over Adrien's. Adrien stared at the girl. He wasn't just surprised, oh no, he was completely 'starstruck'. 

Adrien found his arms wrapping around her small waist and hoisted her up so she wouldn't need to and on the very tips of her toes. His eyes shut and he cupped her cheek with his free hand and moved his lips against hers.

And he didn't find it in his ability to stop kissing her. 

His eyes only peaked open when Marinette pulled back from him. She was panting. Her blue bell eyes where dark and lust blown.

"Mar-"

"Let's go to my place so I can ride something else." Marinette quipped softly. She was definitely going to kill him.

NSFW

Adrien kept a firm grip on Marinette's ass as he shoved the apartment door open and scrambled inside. He tossed his keys into the bowl, his lips never leaving gets as he pushed her against the counter. She sat up quickly and crashed her mouth on his again.

Their lips molded together as one as Adrien forced his tongue down her throat and lapped at the dripping saliva. Marinette moaned against him as she jerked her hips into him. Adrien pulled back and stilled her hips to keep her from moving making her whine with desperate need.

"Ah ah, I want to fuck you in my bed. Not on my counter." Adrien grunted huskily. 

"Take me to bed then." Marinette panted.

"No." He said simply and closed his mouth over her pulse point. Sucking hickey after hickey on her fair skin. 

Adrien bit her shoulder, making Marinette cry out. Adrien soothed the bite and licked her shoulder gently. 

He pinched her nipples through the thin blouse and bra she wore. Marinette moaned and tried to get more friction from him but he shoved her back once again and bit her collarbone. 

Her pussy throbbed with want, she already knew she was dripping. Adrien popped the buttons on her blouse and tugged the fabric off her skin. Adrien inhaled at the junction of her neck and shoulder before sighing heavily. 

"You smell so good." He whispered softly. He pinched the clasp at the front of her bra and took it off her. Throwing it uncerimouniously across the room. 

Adrien grinned and picked her up as she moaned. She was a complete mess for him. 

He carried her down the hall to his bedroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot and laid her on the bed. Settling himself between her legs. He tore his white t-Shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He leaned back into her and kissed her breasts, one hand worked the right, his mouth sucked her left, and his free hand was digging into her leggings and brushing against her dripping heat, Adrien's cock twitched and strained in his jeans but he resisted the urge to fuck her roughly right then and there.

"Adrien, please, please just fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I can't walk in the morning!" Marinette begged wantonly. "I want your cock!" 

And who was Adrien to deny her? He kept quick work of his fingers. His other hand lowered to slip her leggings and panties down her thighs as she bucked and groaned. 

"You'll have to get me ready." Adrien murmured lowly. 

Marinette's mouth watered at the thought. Adrien stepped back and pushed his pants down. His cock sprung from its confinement and stood at the ready. 

Adrien was in no means small, but Marinette already knew that from all the underwear commercials and ads she has seen. It looked heavy and was thick. Marinette swore she was drooling as she crawled over to him. Her mind was clouded and dizzied at the sight of him. 

Marinette pressed a kiss to the tip as she sprawled out between his legs. She held one hand on his hip. The other hand cupped the base of his large member. She placed a kitten lick to the tip and Adrien fisted his hand into her hair roughly. 

Adrien pulled her blue-black strands into a messy make shift ponytail. He cupped her head with the hand and bucked slightly to try and get her mouth to open. Marinette looked up at him with innocent puppy eyes and completely engulfed him. 

Adrien moaned loudly and snapped his hips into her mouth. Marinette almost hated as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat but she refused to let up. She forced her tongue against him and took it roughly as he fucked her throat.

Little tears pricked the corner of her eyes and her jaw started to hurt. She grazed her teeth across the skin of his dick but she didn't bite him. He bucked into her mouth a few more times before pulling out of her mouth. He stared at her and with a growl he tugged her up to his mouth and slammed his lips against hers. 

Precum drooled greedily from his cock as marinette straddled him. With one hand Adrien lined his member up with Marinette's leaking pussy and he slammed into her. 

Adrien flipped them over on the bed so he could be on top of her, one hand held her hip while the other hand wrapped around her throat. Marinette gasped lightly as Adrien squeezed his hand. Apparently Mr. Model had a choking kink. 

But Marinette loved every second of it. 

He drilled his cock into her and panted. His tongue him out of his mouth as he slammed into her. Marinette felt short of breath from panting but it sent waves of pleasure along her spine. Her back arched and she keened. 

It almost sounded like she was feeling for him. Adriens eyes dilated as he held onto her. Her buried his face inbetween her breasts and began to pepper kisses along her skin. He groaned as his thrusts became jerky and erratic. 

Marinette moaned and cried out as she came on his cock. The way her walls clenched and tightened around Adriens dick made him cum with a roar. He ripped out of her like a bullet and came all over her stomach in hot, thick spurts. She practically milked his dick withb how much he came. It coated her tummy and a few drops landed on her chest. 

Adrien and Marinette panted together and he flopped down next to her. Adrien tried to steady his breathing as he linked his hand with hers. Intertwining his fingers with her delicate ones. 

"Mar... I think... I like you." Adrien panted. 

"I like... you too." Marinette said back breathlessly. 

As soon as Adrien caught his breath and his throbbing heart steadied he got up, surprised he could even walk. He rounded the bed and scooped Marinette up. Adrien lived for after care of a partner. And Marinette was content with letting Adrien wash her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave comments! I really enjoy your feedback! 
> 
> Love, Kat


End file.
